Aftermath
by Miss R. Hood
Summary: Takes place after "Irritum" recommended that you read that before this, Follows Hotch and Reid's life after that story
1. Chief Strauss, we have a surprise

The team was assembled in the BAU conference room, while Reid and I were waiting for Strauss. It was four months since I proposed to Spencer and we hadn't told the team or Strauss. We planned on telling the team at a weekly dinner at Rossi's house, but I chickened out and persuaded my fiancé not to tell them. Everything was all of a sudden for them and they still seemed shocked that we were dating. Rossi knew that I proposed because I sorta asked him if I could marry Reid. Yes I know that you usually ask the father of the "bride" but William Reid wasn't in his son's life so I figured Spencer saw Rossi as a grandfather figure. I thought it fit well. Of course JJ knew because I had to tell her when I asked her to watch Jack, but I never told her the answer that Spencer gave me, I told her it would a surprise for the rest of the team. Strauss finally arrived and we stood to greet her.

"Chief Strauss" I said confidently. I knew Spencer would be unable to talk because he gets nervous around our supervisor, which is odd considering he can be confident around the creepiest of Unsubs but the second you put him in front of a supervisor he clams up and just awkwardly looks around and tries to talk. Strauss knew something was up because I never ask for a meeting with her. The unit supervisor sat behind her desk and nodded, indicating that I could start talking.

"I don't really know how to tell you and yes I know about the rules regarding fraternizing within the same unit." Strauss gave me a really weird look. I saw Spencer wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands through my peripheral vision. "Dr. Reid and myself have been in a relationship for a year and a half." Almost all my cards were out on the table. I still needed to tell Strauss that Spencer and I were going to get married. She stared at me and then she looked at Spencer. The room was silent for a good five minutes until Spencer spoke.

"Ma'am, I mean no disrespect to you or the department, but Agent Hotchner and myself have been keeping work completely professional and our relationship hasn't affect our work since it began." I was surprised that Spence said something, but I was grateful. It was good that he said something. We sat in quiet for a couple of minutes and then Strauss did something she never did. She smiled and laughed a little. I glanced at my fiancé who shrugged.

"Ma'am?" I carefully questioned.

"Agent Hotchner," she looked at me, "Dr. Reid" she looked at my genius, "I may not know you both very well, but I know what love looks like. You two aren't as subtle as you think but you do a very good job at hiding this." She said as she waved her hands towards us. "I will allow for this to continue but if I get any suspicion of conflict because of it, one of two things will happen. One, Dr. Reid will be moved to a new unit or two, both of you will be fired. Is there anything else that you need to tell me?" She was looking at Spencer.

"Ma'am... um... well wearegoingtogetmarried." Spencer sputtered out. Strauss nodded slightly.

"Fine, the rules still apply from before, new unit or fired if anything is complicated because of this relationship. I have to go because I have other meetings that I have to attend to today." We stood up to leave. "And agents, if I were you, I would tell your team mates before they start a bet again." With that said Strauss left her own office and Spencer and I left to get our go-bags and head to the plane.

* * *

Hiii! Here is the sequel to Irritum! Chapters will be labeled in English. School just started for me, so updates will be slow, but they will arrive. I dont own anything and I hope you like it! Any comments are welcome and if you want to see something happen just let me know, I will try to make a small chapter about it and give you a shout out


	2. A Surprise for the Team

Talking to Strauss went better than I thought it would. We left her office and headed back to the team with our go-bags. JJ wasn't briefing the team so we put our stuff down. . I looked at her and then she looked at Rossi.

"Dave?" I asked as Spencer went to sit but I shook my head at him. I stayed standing. He looked at me and then nodded. He wants me and Spencer to tell the team. They probably have a bet going on or something like that. I looked at Spencer and he stood up again. Rossi sat down as we walked to the front of the conference room. Reid cocked his head to the side a little and then looked at the team.

"We're getting married." He blurted out. His hands quickly flew up to cover his mouth as if that would take the words back. All of a sudden the girls flew out of their chairs and tackled Reid in a hug.

"OH MY GOD! Reid that is AWESOME! I'm going to be the wedding planner!" Garcia said and then turned to me, "Bossman I can be the wedding planner right? Is that okay? Please? I always wanted to plan Reid's wedding!" I nodded as Morgan and Rossi stood up. I walked over to them and left Spence all by himself with the girls. Spencer looked at me with a glare and I just smirked at him. Morgan clapped me on the shoulder. Rossi, being Italian and all the jazz, gave me a hug. I returned it.

"So what pushed you to ask him finally?" Morgan asked, with a curious tone,

"When I saw him lying in the field, broken and bruised, I realized that I would ever forgive myself if he died that night in the hospital. He is everything to me and Jack loves him." I said, hoping that it was a good answer. Morgan nodded and then went over to bother Reid. "Hey Dave?"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"Did you talk to Strauss?"

"Perhaps. Why?"

"She was surprisingly calm about me and Spencer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured you had something to do with it."

"I might have, but don't worry about it."

"What do you mean by 'don't worry about it?' " I said.

"Don't worry about it Aaron, just be thankful." He said as he smirked and then walked away towards Reid. I shook my head slightly as JJ walked over to me.

"You never told me what he said!" She said with an accusing tone.

"Well… I figured you were going to tell Emily and Penelope if I told you what he said. I wanted it to be a surprise to the team and I think it was, well to everyone besides Dave."

"Wait wait wait. Are you telling me that Rossi knew that Spence said yes before I did? Hotch! You even promised that you would tell me what he said!" I shrugged. "Totally not fair Hotch." JJ lightly punched me in the arm and then went to make a phone call, to Will, I assumed. Spencer was finally able to get away from everyone else and came back to my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"No no no no no. Something is. You have your contemplating face on and you're frowning despite us just telling our family that we are getting married…" Spencer said. Damn him for being a profiler. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Spence, please don't. I'm just thinking." I said, trying to convince him that I was fine.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll find out what's wrong later." He said seriously but with a smirk in his tone. I hugged him and then kissed him gently.

"I love you Spencer, you know that?"

"Of course I do. You're going to marry me, why wouldn't I know that?"

"Some days I feel like I don't say it enough." I admitted. My genius smiled at me.

"I love you too Aaron, don't you ever forget it."

"I won't. I never will." I said. The team said their congratulations and we went back to all of our respective desks/offices and started on paperwork.

* * *

I was in my office for what seemed liked hours and then all of a sudden the lights went out. I stood up quickly after grabbing a flashlight. Everyone on the team knew about Spencer's fear of the darkness, so they all had flashlights at their desks. I left my office and quickly moved down into the bullpen and found his desk. His chair was empty and that put me on alert. Prentiss and Morgan weren't at their desks either. I figured that they were in the conference room and moved towards there. I could see flashlight beams sweeping the room. I let out a sigh of relief as I entered the room. Morgan and Prentiss were in fact the ones that were sweeping the room. I found Spencer sitting under the table with a flashlight pointed up. I swept my beam across him and he looked up at me.

"Aaron!" he exclaimed. He stayed underneath the table though. I nodded at him and then looked at Morgan.

"Why haven't the back-up generators kicked in yet?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Have either of you see for heard from Garcia, JJ or Rossi?" I asked the people in the room. Spencer came out from under the table and nodded.

"JJ texted me about 10 minutes ago asking how much more paperwork I had left. She said that Garcia and herself wanted to get lunch together after I was done to talk about the wedding." He made a face at that. "I answered her back saying that I still had about 10 files to do because of Morgan and Prentiss slipping me their files." He smirked at that. I knew that they liked to slip Reid their files because he would get them done much quicker than they would, but Reid didn't seem to mind so I didn't stop them. Rossi strolled into the room with Garcia and JJ following him, Garcia looking frazzled.

"All my computers crashed…" She said. "Every single one of them BEFORE the power went out."

"Wait what baby girl? You said before?" Morgan asked quickly.

"Yes Derek. Was I not clear?" She snapped back at him. Garcia looked apologetic towards Morgan but she was clear when she said that her computers crashed before the power went out.

"Ok, calm down Penelope, this is a little suspicious. Why would your computers crash before losing power?"

"The only possible reason is someone cutting their lines or hacking them." Spencer sputtered out from his chair. Garcia looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "I mean, why else would your computers crash? You sweep them for viruses every hour and you change the wires when they start to get old. There isn't any other actual reason." My fiancé said as Garcia nodded a little. We all started throwing ideas around about why Garcia's computers would crash when there was noise and movement in the bullpen. I silenced everyone and everyone turned their flashlights off. I could sense that Spencer tensed up at the complete darkness. I moved towards the door and peered out to see where the sound was coming from.

"Guys, he's not here. His bag isn't at his desk and neither is his phone or his teammate's phones." A guy with a black beanie on said. He shoved everything that was on Spencer's desk on to the floor and opened all of the drawers. He threw all of the contents of Spencer's drawers onto the floor and then moved to Prentiss and Morgan's desk and did the same. Whatever they were looking for they didn't find and they went to Rossi's office and then my own. I looked at my team. I ushered them into the corner and checked them over.

"Who has their weapon?" I whispered. I had mine on my belt. Nobody said anything. _Great, just great. I'm in a room full of the best profilers in the country and nobody has their weapon._ I thought to myself. I checked my clip and saw it was full. I thumbed the safety off and went to stand by the door. I heard footsteps start towards the conference room. Morgan ushered them out of the room through the backdoor and they went to Strauss' office. He looked at me and then nodded, he left before Spencer. Before Spencer left, we looked at each other. I nodded at him and he nodded back. He left with the girls and Morgan and pulled the door shut gently.

I started to calm my breathing in case I did have to shoot anyone. I heard the door click open and something was thrown into the room. Gas started pouring out into the room and I started to get lightheaded. The next thing I saw was the room moving sideways and I saw the UnSubs enter the room and smile at me.

* * *

howdy! so here this chapter is. Any guess on what is going to happen to Hotch? review and let me know!


End file.
